Nova Starlight
History Enchantress Years/ Early Life Nova is an Alicorn Crystal Pony who is destined to be the next enchantress of her country, Whisteria. Her mother, the current enchantress, told her that because she was to be her successor, Nova needed to find her special talent. While trying to find it, Nova became injured and she could no longer fly naturally; having to wear bandages around her wings until they healed. When her wings healed fully she could no longer carry her weight into the air unless someone helped her to fly. Seeing how depressed her daughter was about not being able to fly with her friends, she taught Nova a spell that not many could master called Wind Steps. When Nova entered school, she mastered the spell and showed her friends her new spell by galloping and gliding through the air during recess. Meeting Lord Anders At one point in Nova’s early life, just before she left for PonyVille, Nova met a bat-winged colt by the name Lord Anders. Unknown to her, he was an evil pegasi who held the Element of Darkness who sought to get his revenge on Princess Celestia and all of Equestria. And now, he was targeting Wisteria in order to steal their Element of Nature. Without even knowing it, Nova was being led into his trap. Nova came to a halt, glancing the colt over yet again, unsure of what to think or say to him. One questioned lingered still. “I will ask again,” she announced. Lord Anders chuckled inwardly; she was trying her best to be brave. It was rather cute to watch. “Who are ''you?” She watched him, waiting with eyes wavering in and out of her false courage. Each time, he glimpsed fear within them; though only for a split second each time. She was definitely a strong little pony. “If I give you my name, will you answer a few questions?” he countered. Nova thought that over. It sounded fair, but not fair enough. “A question for a question. That will be the agreement.” Her voice didn’t waver as she spoke this time. It was his turn to think it over. While he thought, his hyena minions crept silently towards the young filly, giving the young one glances as they circled. “Fine.” All of the hyenas came to a shocked halt. Lord Anders spread one wing wide, giving his minions the signal to fall back. “To answer your first question, I am Lord Anders of the Evergreen Forest.” He allowed this to set in before taking his turn at the question game. “Now, my little pony, what is your name?” Nova took a seat on a stump and watched him for a moment. “Nova. My name’s Nova Starlight of the kingdom Wisteria.” That perked his attention. “Wisteria is that kingdom near here?” he took a step towards her, testing his limits. Nova’s gaze hardened, but she did not force him away. Anders did a quick once over in his head, what had set her off. Nova was the one to answer that question. “You already asked a question,” she muttered, using her oddly silver magic to pick up a lone flower on the log. “It was my turn to ask.” Lord Anders caught himself as he almost allowed his jaw to drop into a gawk. “Of course, dear Nova, what is your question?” Nova thought for a moment, she didn’t really have an idea planned. “Alright, what happened to your wings?” Anders raised a wing in question. It was definitely an odd sight. He looked to Nova and noted her own wings. Both were bound tightly with starch white gauze. He couldn’t imagine what had occurred to make her wings so badly injured. “My wings became like this after…” he searched for words to explain it. “They became like this from a sort of spell I placed on myself in order to prove I was not powerless.” Not the full truth, but enough of it. Nova let out a sympathetic sigh and nodded. He cocked a brow. “What about you?” ''Crud! That was not the question I meant to ask! ''Anders scolded himself inwardly. “What happened to your wings?” Nova watched him with still indigo eyes and began to tell her tale. Of how she had crashed after one of her “friends” had cast a spell on her that forced her down. Of how she felt a bitter anger towards her friends. Of how her mother had scolded her for being carless. And of how she had found herself where she stood now. Her story reminded Anders of what had happened between himself and his father. Their argument and then fusing with the Element of Darkness; it made him feel empathy towards her. “Perhaps we can… assist each other.” Nova looked up at him curiously. “What do you mean by ‘assist’?” Now he had her. He felt guilty for using her, but it was what he had to do in order to rule over Equestria. Perhaps her could make her is enchantress once he ruled or something or another. He rather enjoyed her company, as pure as it was. “How about I lend you my powers and you take me to the Element of Nature.” Nova gave his a confused look. “Element of what?” Anders quickly summed up what the Element of Nature was and found that Nova continued to give him a confused look that deepened as he tried to explain. “I have reason to believe it is in Wisteria. Am I wrong?” Her confusion unnerved him. Had he been wrong of the location of the Element? “I know what you’re talking about,” Nova confessed. Anders curiosity perked. “But I don’t know where it is. My mother moves it around so often, it would be impossible to tell where it is.” Anders felt as though he was about to slam his head into a tree. Nova watched him for a long moment of awkward silence. Though she did have an idea of where the Element was, she couldn’t be positive of it until a week from then. “I may know where it is, but I can’t be certain…” “Where?” “The Catacombs, where we once mined precious crystals. It is now used as sanctuary for purity.” Nova had hesitated to give the location, feeling like he was forcing it out of her. Anders nodded, it made perfect sense. “Alright, Nova, a deal is a deal. You have assisted me, now,” he took a few more steps until he was standing before the filly. “I will assist you.” His eyes glowed and eerie purple and sparks of shadow lightning sparked off of his coat and onto her horn. Within a moment, her eyes flashed and turned to that of a powerful young shadow enchantress. A cold gust of frigid air wrapped around them and as it passed, the tress around them changed to barren limbs of dark husks. Nova’s horn glowed an inky black as the same form of magic swirled around them. Anders felt the darkness surge through him as his new follower allowed her darkness to surge around them. His hyena minions cowered in fear at her powers, letting out frightened yelps whenever the air touched them. Anders let his sharpened teeth show as a maniacal laugh tore through his throat. It echoed menacingly through the now barren section of the forest. “Now, my dear Nova, take me to the Element of Nature!!” With that, the darkness took up their wings and they both took off, shadow winds swirling around them as they descended towards the Kingdom of Wisteria. Crystal could do nothing but stare in disbelief as chaos raged throughout her kingdom. Overhead swirled a cloud of dark magic like she had never seen before. From it descended beasts of shadows and hyenas intent of a bloodbath; and now, behind her stood the ponies responsible. “Why are you doing this to us? Have we done something that requires such chaos in order to set your anger to rest?” Her words wiser than Anders had expected. “I have come for the Element of Nature. I will take it and put it to its true uses,” he explained, his teeth glinting in the fire that surround them. Nova watched, her cat-like eyes watching for her mother to make an attempt on her master’s life. Crystal stiffened at the request. Of all the things, she had not expected this. “I’m afraid I cannot give it to you, for I no longer hold it.” Her horn coved in a barely noticeable veil of periwinkle magic. Only Nova caught sight of it. “And nor shall you!!” She turned and shot off a blast of magic right at Anders’s head. As she turned, her eyes widened at the sight of a young alicorn filly standing beside the dark lord. That same filly leapt forward and blasted off her own inky shots of magic, one deflecting the periwinkle blast and two other attacking the ruler of Wisteria. Crystal fell to the ground, her eyes still wide with shock and horror. The alicorn, her inky colored magic twisting around her horn, was none other than her own daughter. “What have you done to my daughter?!” Crystal’s horrified cry rang through the hall. Anders chuckled, taking his place beside Nova, placing one bat-like wing behind her head to show her off. “Is she not radiant? If she was beautiful before, she is now stunning; is she not?” Crystal wobbled as she stood to her feet again. “''What have you done to her!!!?” Anders smiled, baring his sharpened teeth at the enchantress. “I gave her what she wished for.” He dismissed the conversation with a flick of his tail. “Now, where is the Element of Nature?” Crystal watched his with venomous eyes. Then she smiled. “Maybe you did not understand my words. I do not hold it, you shall not, then who wields the element if not the enchantress?” Anders thought it over. If the enchantress did not have it, then who would have it? He turned to Nova and grimaced, around her neck sat a jewel he had not noticed. The jewel was the Element. She was to be the next enchantress. Without a word, he lunged at the filly. Light filled the hall with a whoosh. Anders was forced back and Crystal held her ground. Nova’s once inky black aura was forced away and filled with its once pure glow. In truth, Nova had had the Element of Nature all along and it protected her from the full extent of Lord Anders powers. With the chaos gone and the spell diminished, Lord Anders was banished from Wisteria; just as his father was from Canterlot. Nova had very few clear memories on what went on while under his spell, but understood that she had betrayed her kingdom. All was forgiven and life continued as it was in Wisteria. Only Nova will know if Lord Anders lurks close to her home, old and new. Arrival in Ponyville When she arrived in Ponyville, she met the Cutie Mark Crusaders and was a sort of inspiration for them because she lacked the same thing they did. As such, she became sort of their leader in their search for their marks and even taught them about her country and how she was to be the next enchantress unless she gained her cutie mark by the end of the year. One thing she was very good at that all three fillies were impressed with was whenever she went to the woods and gathered herbs they'd never seen before, teaching them about what they were and what they were used for. With these herbs, she made natural remedies and ointments which she sold in her own small home doubled as a herbal shop for anyone and everyone. Since the fillies thought that was her talent, they tried to explain their idea to her only to be told that she wasn't very pleased by making remedies. Time's up; Farewell my friends? After her year was almost up, her mother and three guards arrived in Ponyville looking for Nova to see if she'd gained her cutie mark yet. The Crusaders, upon hearing the news of the mysterious ponys' arrival in Ponyville, raced off to find Nova and warn her. When they did, Nova was both surprised and upset by the news. It wasn't long later that she raced from her shop and into the woods, attempting to be rid of the pressure of leaving her friends behind and having to be faced with the facts that she still didn't have her cutie mark. The Crusaders then ran to Twilight and her friends, pleading that they help to find Nova before Crystal Starlight (Nova's mother) did. The group agreed and ventured into the forest in search of the pony. Twilight found her at the bottom of a steep cliff, her wings drawn close and her eyes filled with tears. When Twilight arrived at the bottom where Nova was, she asked what was the matter only to hear that she'd been hiding the fact that she had a time period to gain her cutie mark. Twilight knelt next to the pony and comforted her only to see that the other ponies awaited at the top of the cliff along with Crystal Starlight and the three guards from Whisteria. Once they got back to the forest's entrance, Crystal clarified that what Nova had said was true, and that the period of time was almost up. Because of this, the three fillies that became her friends raced to her and begged her not to leave. Nova explained to her young friends that she couldn't stay and she had to go back to her home in Whisteria. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell begged their older sisters to stop Crystal Starlight from taking Nova away when there was a weeping sound from Scootaloo. Soon, all three fillies were crying. Crystal apologized to the fillies and looked to her daughter in sadness then told her it was time to leave. When they began to leave, Nova halted, thanked her friends then looked to the forest and thanked it as well. At that moment, there was a glow from a small tree she and the fillies had been growing and a similar glow appeared on Nova's flank. When the glow vanished, the small tree had grown to a large blooming cherry blossom tree and a symbol of three cherry blossoms appeared on Nova's flank. The three fillies stared at the mark in surprise then cheered happily, racing to Nova and hugging her tightly in congratulations. Since Nova gained her cutie mark three seconds until the sun reached its highest point in the sky, Nova had succeeded in gaining her cutie mark within a year. Because of this, Nova was granted the powers of an enchantress. The only bad side to this was that now Nova still had to return to Whisteria. Or at least until Crystal Starlight said that Nova was allowed to stay in Ponyville as long as she continued her training as an enchantress and also making more remedies and potions for the village. Nova happily agreed and was brought into a group hug by her friends. Crystal Empire It is known that Nova is a Crystal pony only by the Cutie Mark Crusaders and those in Wisteria. In truth, most of Wisteria is made up of Crystal ponies that escaped from the Crystal Empire when King Sombracame into rule. Because her kingdom, their coats shimmering like crystal, tried to hide who they were, a spell was cast so that until the Crystal Empire reappeared, their coats would no longer shimmer. Once the Crystal Empire appeared, 1000 years after the spell was placed, Nova's coat became that of crystal as did those of her subjects in Wisteria. Relationships Cutie Mark Crusaders: Nova is a sort of role model for the young fillies, since she had a blank flank when she arrived in Ponyville. She also became the unofficial leader of the Crusaders, helping the fillies to find their Cuite Marks and keeping them out of trouble at the same time. Icarus: Icarus is a creamy-brown and coco brown dragon with feathered wings, a griffon-like appearance, and vivid blue eyes. He was hatched sometime before Nova arrived in Ponyville and is usually seen sitting across her shoulders or sitting on her back. Icarus is much more mature than Spike, though he is younger than the dragon, and tends to point out simple things to his fellow dragon. He can breathe fire and fly. He is Nova's friend and is rather loyal to her compared to Spike. Eric Longbow: Nova accidentally ran into Eric while he was tracking a group of cattle that had run away from a ranch not far from Ponyville. Nova loathed the hunter at first, mainly because of how he treated the nature around himself. She slowly grew a soft spot for him and became close friends with the pony. They have hinted towards a romantic relationship once in a while. Powers and Abilities Wind step- instead of flying like most Alicorns, her wings were injured and she had to learn a spell to allow her to glide and gallop through the air on the winds Plant Whispering- Nova's talent is the ability to hear plants and even understand them when they "speak". She tends to translate what the plants and trees are saying to others when needed. She is also able to manipulate their growth and movements. Magic- Nova's magic is based off the elements of nature around her, such as giving withered flowers life and blooming into brightly colored blooms, even using vines and grass to grab things and move them from place to place. Her magic color is a teal color mixed with hints of purple. Future Sight- at times, as apart of her enchantress training, she learned how to see bits and fragments of the future both good and bad. Though she only uses it in times of great parole, she also sees visions in her dreams by accident that tell of a disasters that is soon to come Ander's Curse- the curse was originally a spell placed on her by the element of darkness. It forced her to become much colder towards other, but also gave her powers over autumn and frigid cold airs. Once Lord Ander's was banished from Wisteria, the spell left her, but a curse remained. When and if Nova and Lord Anders met again, the spell would reactivate and she would be partially under his control. (basically she could do what she wanted and say what she wanted, but if she defied him, it would cause her pain) Gallery background.png|Nova under a spell and Lord Anders Nova.png Nova age 8.png Category:Mare Category:Female Category:Alicorn Category:Magic Items Category:Blank Flank